A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to lip-based compositions such as lipsticks. In particular, the present invention concerns a lip-based composition that has the ability to color lips, protect the lips from moisture loss and free-radical damage, and also increase collagen and hyaluronic acid production in the lips. This can advantageously result in lips that have a fuller appearance while reducing the appearance of fine lines present on lips.
B. Description of Related Art
Previous attempts at lip-based products such as lip sticks have either lacked substantivity, tended to dry-out and clump or crack on the lip, or lacked the ability to effectively treat or prevent lip-related conditions (e.g., dried or cracked lips, lip wrinkles, etc.). Attempts to solve these problems have lead to formulations that were difficult to spread on the lips, had unpleasant tactile properties (e.g., heavy, oily, tacky, etc.), and had limited beneficial effects for lip-related conditions. This resulted in lips that had an unpleasant aesthetic appearance and a streaky/non-uniform coloring.